


Into Enemy Hands

by ScarrletRaven



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Claiming, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Nudity, sex without clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarrletRaven/pseuds/ScarrletRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR STAR TREK: INTO DARKNESS!</p><p>At the end of the movie, Khan beams Kirk onto his ship instead of going to visit earth. Kirk is revived and awakens in a very different situation: He's restrained to a bed and has Khan's hungry eyes locked onto him. Khan comes to claim what he declares his: James Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Enemy Hands

Angry tears spilled from Spock's eyes as Jim's hand fell away from the glass and he collapsed, never to move again, dead. The loss overwhelmed him, the pain.

He felt his anger boiling through his veins, felt the need to scream. He couldn't breathe. Jim was gone. Jim was dead.

Through tear-blurred vision, Spock noticed something happening to Jim. His eyes widened in terror. “Mr. Scott, what is happening? How is Jim being beamed and where to?”

“Oh no, this is not good. This is very bad!” Scottie pressed the release button and the door swung open. Spock reached for his dead friend, but his hands touched air. Kirk was gone.

He shook furiously. “Khan!” he screamed with his entire being.

Elsewhere

_“800 lives, I dare you to do better-”_

Jim gasped as his life flashed before his eyes and he revived. His heart beat fast, in a panic. He attempted to leave the bed he was laying on only to stare in horror at the restraints that held him down. He struggled against them, trying to break free. Where was Spock? The last thing he remembered was... the vulcan crying? That couldn't be right...

“I see you're alive.”

The voice chilled him to the bone and he froze, ceasing his struggles. “Khan,” the single name escaped his mouth like poison.

“Indeed.” The dark-haired man walked into his view, his hands folded behind his back as he walked around the bed to stand directly in front of it. “How are you feeling, _Captain Kirk_?” The captain was a mockery, yet it ignited fear in Jim's mind.

“My crew-”  


“They're safe...” A silent _for now_ seemed to float on the air, following the super human's words. “You, on the other hand, are dead. At least as far as they're concerned, which means we shouldn't be interrupted.”  


“How am I...”  


“Alive?” Khan smirked. “Because I want you to be. My family was killed, my ship destroyed, my vengeance sabotaged... Now all that remains is you.”  
 _Family killed? He doesn't know they're still alive..._ Jim resolved to keep it that way, if Khan found out they had tricked him, it was unlikely his crew would survive the super human's fury. “What do you want with me?”

“What I've wanted ever since I first set eyes on you back when you foiled my plans to destroy Marcus and to attain my revenge. All this time you've taunted me with your... arrogance. It was never my intention to let you die, Jim.” The familiar usage of his name unsettled the ex-captain. “No, I want to break you, to bring down your defenses and leave you completely naked and vulnerable before me. Now that Marcus has joined my crew in death, I can claim you.”

“You want to _whaa-_ ”

Khan was straddling him on the bed in an instant. He cupped Jim's face into his hand and forced the man to stare up into his icy cold blue eyes. “I am going to take you, body and soul.” With no hesitation, the man smashed his lips onto the captain's, growling and feral. He caught Jim's bottom lip in his teeth and pulled roughly on it, causing blood to well to the surface. Jim felt a groan of pain and horror escape his lips, yet nothing could be done, he was trapped. Khan rubbed against him and, to Kirk's horror, he felt a response stirring in his trousers. His indignant protest was stifled as Khan made use of the situation and deepened the kiss, tasting and claiming every inch of Kirk's mouth with a dominant, over powering tongue.

Khan relinquished his hold on the sandy blond for long enough to grab the knife attached to his black pants. _Rip._ Kirk's shirt was off. _Tear._ His pants soon followed. Kirk gasped as the cold blade was pressed against his face, caressing it with mock care. He glared up into Khan's intimidating, piercing eyes. “Do whatever you're going to do. Rape a chained man, we both know it's not a fair fight here.”

“Oh, but Mr. Kirk,” Khan husked, moving closer so that his nose gently brushed against the sensitive shell of Kirk's ear, “It will never be a fair fight between the two of us. I will always be...” he drawled, “ _superior_.”

Lips grasped lips, hands tugged on hair, hands grabbed flesh with a incarnate need. Suddenly, all contact was lost. Kirk stared up in confusion as his wrists and ankles were cut free. He sent a questioning glance towards the super human. _Had he changed his mind_?

Khan sat, perfect posture, on the edge of the bed. “Despite my given superiority, I will give you your chance to escape. I must inform you, though, there's no where to run... And you could never out run me even if there was.”

Kirk hesitantly exited the bed. He stood and faced his dark-haired captor, who in turn faced the wall. “No.” Ice blue met deep blue instantly.

“What?”

“I won't run. You nearly killed my entire crew, _my family_. You are going to pay for your crimes.” Kirk's fists clenched at his sides.  


Khan's indifferent mask cracked and amusement leaked through. “Oh? And what gives you this false pretense that you can 'make me pay'? Do you think that, now that you've come back from the dead, your arm can hold out longer before tiring from its ill attempts at causing me pain?” Khan smirked up at Kirk. “Or is it, perhaps, that you want to be defeated? Defeated and claimed by one as superior to you as I am?”

“No,” Kirk declared. “Your blood, that's how you brought me back. It is, isn't it? Bones informed me that your blood has profound regenerating abilities. I believe I can take you down because you used your own blood to bring me back to life, so in a way, I should be as strong and as superior as you are right now.”

“Ah, very good, Captain,” Khan stated calmly while standing. “This is why I chose you. You are by far the most superior out of all the inferior humans.” Kirk seemed to nod favorably to himself, he held his ground as Khan advanced, knowing that his suspicions had been confirmed. “But you're wrong on one part.”

“What's that?” Kirk asked, his voice coming out strong but nearly cracking.

“My blood doesn't make you stronger. It doesn't make it so you actually stand a chance against me in a fight or in a competition of any sort. No, it only makes you one thing.” Khan was standing mere inches away from Kirk now, staring down at him with piercing eyes. “ _Mine_.” With a singled shove, Kirk flew backwards and into a wall. He felt his legs crumbling beneath him, but was pulled up by his arms in the next second.

He attempted to hold off Khan's hands as they pulled down his boxers, but to no avail. In one smooth motion, Khan pulled his own tight shirt over his head. Kirk attempted to escape while he did so, but was slammed back into the wall.

Khan pressed his body tight against Kirk's and whispered, “You're not going anywhere.” A chill emanated down the sandy blond's spine. He was tossed onto the bed. Kirk made an effort to get back on his feet as Khan further disrobed up until the point where he was completely in the nude. Jim barely made it onto his feet when Khan stood before him once more. He threw a punch, but it was caught. He threw another with his other hand, hitting flesh hard, but Khan didn't even flinch. Instead, he frowned. Jim was thrown back onto the bed. His back cracked upon impact, forcing the air out of his lungs. Khan climbed on top of him and caught Jim's wrists before more punches could be thrown his way.

“So feisty,” Khan licked his lips, “Always teasing me. Your taunts are over now, I'm here to collect my due payment.”

“Payment?” Kirk protested. “You killed Pike, and thousands of others. If anything you are in debt to me.”

“Everything I did I did for my family. They're still gone, all seventy-two of them, yet yours remain.”

“Because I _died_ for them.”

“Yes, and now you shall pay me for all the trouble you've caused in my plans, all the subtle taunts you've given me. Sending away your crew to talk to me in private, entering an enemy ship with no one other than me. Admit it, Kirk, you want me just as badly as I want you.”

“No,” Jim said vehemently.

“ _Yes_ , and I'll prove it to you.”

Kirk attempted to reply, but his breath hitched when he felt something hard move against the cheeks of his ass. Khan tangled a hand in Kirk's soft, sandy blond hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss as he pushed his way inside. A scream tore out of the ex-captain's mouth and Khan swallowed it, pushing in further and further until he filled Jim completely. Khan momentarily released Kirk's mouth to take a much needed breath. His usually pale white cheeks were flushed a light red. Jim panted, his eyes were squinted with pain, they watered and dripped down the side of his face.

“And now my dear Captain, I claim you as mine.”

Khan moved, rocking his hips backwards before thrusting them forwards, Jim cried out, Khan hardly contained his pleasure. He moved faster, altering his angle slightly and- “Ahh!” The scream that he elicited from the ex-captain was not one of pain, but immense pleasure. Jim clutched Khan tightly, his nails dug into the super-human's back as he was relentlessly pounded into. Every thrust seemed to be perfection, timed and angled exactly right, causing pleasure to course through Kirk's veins. He moaned wantonly despite himself. He clung to Khan, as if to life itself as the waves of pleasure numbed his mind. He found his lips locked on Khan's, his tongue battling with the superior one for dominance, found himself moaning in approval when Khan pushed Kirk's legs open wider to gain more access.

Kirk's mind reeled as he felt Khan's icy cold hand wrap around his cock and begin pumping him in rhythm with his thrusts. He attempted to stifle the cry that escaped his lips, but could not. In a mind-numbing climax, he came, squirting out all over Khan's hand and chest. Khan continued rocking into him until his muscles tensed and hot semen erupted, filling Kirk's anal cavity. Both men breathed deeply, trying to regain their breath. Khan was the first to recover. He pulled out slowly, causing Kirk to squirm beneath him, and then rolled over in the bed before standing up.

Kirk laid on the bed, too tired to move, too shocked to think, while Khan dressed himself and stood with such straightness that it seemed he was not at all affected by the intense activities that left Jim paralyzed on the bed.

When Khan turned to face Jim a new glint sparkled in his eyes. Possession. He dragged the ex-captain off the bed and Jim winced in pain but managed to stabilize himself on his own feet as to not appear weak. He was led out of the room and into the main deck on the ship they were on. Kirk stared in confusion at the strangers that worked at various places around the deck.

“Captain on the bridge!” one called out.

To Kirk's horror, the strangers weren't entirely unrecognizable. “But... how's this-”

“How's this possible, you're wondering? How does he have his entire crew when he thought they were dead?” Khan stared passively at Jim. “I've had them this entire time. It's been two weeks since you died Jim, do you honestly think that I would be so unintelligent as to believe your crew would have killed mine? No, after I stole your body and repaired my ship I went back for them. It didn't take long. Your crew knew they were defeated.”

“But you said your family was dead.”

“I was testing you, Jim. Don't you see? I wanted to know whether you'd choose to save yourself by distracting my attention to my very much alive crew, and by doing so throw your own crew into harm's way, or sacrifice yourself to save them. You answered that question for me.”

“You said my crew is alive. You meant that, right? You didn't kill them, right?”

“Oh no, I killed them. Every single last one of them except for-”

“Jim!” Spock exclaimed in shock as he was brought onto the deck.

“Perfect timing.”

“How is this possible? You were dead, revival is highly illogical...” Spock stared with uncertainty at his captain. “And might I inquire as to why you are not wearing clothes?”

“Prisoner on the bridge!” a voice called out as Spock was brought forward.

“Louise, please put Mr. Spock into air lock holder number three.”

“What are you doing?” Jim demanded as his Vulcan friend was dragged away and locked into a see through air lock holder.

“Putting logic into play. Your actions earlier showed that you care more for your crew and friends than you do for yourself. You will listen to me and do anything I ask or else harm shall befall the Vulcan.” Jim's stomach dropped. “You will, will you not?”

“Jim, my safety is not of prevalence. If you do as the fugitive demands then not only our safety, but the safety of many others is put into danger. I highly advise against agreeing to Khan's demands.”

Deep blue eyes cast between Spock and Khan before they locked with ice blue. “I'll do whatever you want me to.”

Khan smiled, the possessive glint reemerging in his eyes. “Good choice,” he breathed out. He walked Kirk towards the air lock holders, past the one encasing Spock and onward to the one labeled 1. “For now, I want you to stay in here until we get where we're going.”

Kirk hesitantly stepped into the holder, the see through door locking in place behind him. “Where's that?” he questioned.

“Earth. I'm going to reclaim my dictatorship over the planet. With my entire crew and with a defensive ship as advanced as this, it will be child's play. And once I claim the planet, I will rule and you, my delectable Captain, shall be my pet.”

Kirk's eyes widened in horror as Khan turned away and occupied the captain's chair. “Weslie, warp speed to Earth.”

“What have I done?” Kirk could not help but mutter when hungry blue eyes met his before the galaxy blurred around them.

**Author's Note:**

> First work posted on AO3, and first work for this fandom. Hope you guys liked it, the Khan/Kirk pairing has been stuck in my head for days now, ever since I saw the movie. Feels good to just get something down in a word document. The very end was inspired by ObsianCrow. Comments and Kudos feed my creative energies when I'm starved. ;)


End file.
